CP - September, 2385
This page chronicles posts #14121-14220 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2385. *CP - August, 2385 *CP - October, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Preparing to leave on the Valiant, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE says goodbye to VYLIN ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. He promises to be back and always communicate with them before the Valiant departs. Cardassia Plots First Week Visiting the Indus Firm, QUESTA DAMAR is there with another favour to ask of AVARIN INDUS. She asks him back if he is able and Avarin agrees, giving the firm to SHAYLA RESIO once again and Siyal with the children. QUESTA is preparing to leave when she speaks with KHOAL S’HARIEN about it and he has a tantrum, prompting her to bring the Romulan with her. During the attack on Remus, BAARIL JO’REK and DURAS VENIK beam to the surface and manage to destroy a number of generators on the mining planet. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) beams down and psychologically messes with Duras before saying they will try and stay to occupy the planet. DURAS is furious with Ozara and Onel and when OZARA VENIK confronts him they get into an argument about her staying with Onel. She defuses it, by saying Onel was lying and Duras apologizes. Second Week Around Remus, BAARIL JO’REK and RHIANA I’MHESSIAN talk about his wounds and everything he had to sustain in the battle. There is some sexual tension but Jo’rek quickly leaves. OZARA VENIK, upset about ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN)’s behaviour with Duras confronts him and he tells her she is his and that will never change. Third Week Hearing that his wife’s ship has been attacked, AVARIN INDUS seeks out SIYAL INDUS only to find that because of her previous illness the Thermopox is faster on her and she dies on the shuttle, en route to Kron. Back from Kron AVARIN has some bad news and tells QUESTA DAMAR that his wife SIYAL INDUS has died from a terrorist attack involving the thermopox virus on her shuttle. He requests some time to go home and Questa allows it (September 19, 2385). Fourth Week Having another assignment, CORAT DAMAR calls in DAYIN LETHO-EVEK and tells him they know the location of Jevriani’s wife and several others. He sends him to go extract them with the help of Captain Jo’rek. Bajor Plots First Week Arriving to Varnadas to look over his new placement, ANTHONY NORAD and MIXIE NORAD are able to get out alive from seeing so many kids. It freaks Anthony out and he leaves pretty quickly needing some air. HAYDEN IOAN finds YINTAR IOAN in the barn on drugs again and asks him if he can go to Cardassia. Yintar says he doesn’t care and they get into a heart-to-heart about why Hayden even tries so much with him in the first place. Almost finished picking out potential surrogates, JILLIAN HORTON contacts TE’JAAL, a finalist and invites the woman to Bajor. ILIAS AL-KHALID is at CADENCE MADDIX’s again and she is telling him stories about his past. He explains he just wants to be okay with the choices his father has made. Aftr a quick trip, TE’JAAL has arrived to Bajor and introduces herself to JILLIAN, the two ladies getting to know the other. Fourth Week Hoping his mother won’t have to be alone when she has a baby, HAYDEN IOAN goes to T’POK and asks the Vulcan to be there for his mother and friend – T’Pok agrees. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Worried about CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, HEIDI THAY seeks him out and isn’t sure why they haven’t been hanging out. He explains he feels guilty about Melissa being ill while he is enjoying himself. He tells Heidi he can keep up their friendship and emotions but isn’t sure about as much physical intimacy. This is hard for Heidi to take, especially after she tells him she is in love with him. Vulcan Plots First Week Preparing for the trip to Bajor, TE’JAAL runs into FARAN UNA and inquires about good places to stay. He explains he could just take her there and show her first hand – she hesitantly agrees. Back from the future wedding, fCATHASACH UNA is there to speak with KATAL UNA and finds out about her issues with Faran, opting to be the go between for them in hopes of keeping lawyers out of it. #09 September, 2385 #09 September, 2385 #09 September, 2385